The prior art represents efforts of the past to construct and devise a suitable crate for transportation of perishable fruits, vegetables and the like. This invention is particularly adapted for shipment of fruits, vegatables, etc. which can be bruised or otherwise damaged if packed in large containers. For instance, many items such as potatoes can be handled in bushel quantities or greater. Other produce is more delicate and must be packed in smaller containers. An example is peaches or tomatoes. The present invention is a box which enables more delicate fruit to be packed. Contrasted with the delicate nature of the fruit itself, the box must be quite rugged. The box must permit stacking to a substantial height. In this regard, the present invention is a carton which is formed of flat sheet, multi-layered, corrugated cardboard. The flat sheet is cut on the profile, is additionally die cut to form certain cuts, openings or the like in it and is scored along certain lines. It is additionally creased. The creases differ from scoring in that the scoring punctures partly through the cardboard while the crease is formed without puncturing through it.
This, therefore, results in the construction of a box which will be easily folded or assembled at the time that it is required and thereby enables the user to quickly assemble the box in a matter of a few seconds. The box cannot be fully assembled until it is filled with the produce. After it has been filled, it is closed over and the improved tabs of the present invention are locked in place. There is little likelihood that the tabs will jiggle free of the openings where they are inserted. Indeed, they provide a very rugged and substantial closed box.